El ermitaño de las montañas
by La loca de los gatos fujoshi
Summary: Se dice que el ermitaño de las montañas en es diablo ¿pero será cierto? Eren lo descubrirá cuando un accidente inesperado lo lleve a perderse en los territorios de aquel ermitaño enano y gruñón. Este fic tiene Yaoi


**El ermitaño de las montañas**

 **Aclaro que estos personajes no son mios, son de Hajime Isayama, esto es entretenimiento de fans a fans. Fanfic de Yaoi chico x chico**

En aquella lejana ciudad era bien conocido Levi Ackerman, un ermitaño que vivía solo en las montañas, aunque no era tan viejo tenía espíritu de anciano, era gruñón, malhumorado y frio y pocas veces al año bajaba al pueblo que se encontraba al pie de su montaña para hacerse de víveres y cosas que necesitaba en su pequeño hogar de montaña

En el pueblo lo conocían como el enano gruñón por su baja estatura y nadie lo quería, cada vez que el bajaba al pueblo recibía burlas de los adolescentes, los adultos lo evadían y los niños le temían

— Miren, es el enano gruñón, ha venido al pueblo — grito un joven de unos quince años e hizo unas señas de burlas cuando lo señalaba

— Ten cuidado, dicen que posee poderes ocultos — dijo un niño súper temeroso que temblaba como una gelatina

— Tonterías, esos son cuentos de niños — dijo el mismo joven y agarro una piedra del suelo y se la aventó en la cara, la piedra le cayó justo en la ceja y se le partió y broto la sangre hasta el suelo, pero Levi estaba tan tranquilo que asusto a todos los que estaban viendo

— Ni se inmuto — dijo otro joven amigo del que aventó la piedra — Debe ser el diablo — dijo y se fue corriendo bien rápido

— Huyan, es el diablo — grito el niño y se fue corriendo también

Levi gruñó y sin prestarle atención a su herida se regresó a su casa en la montaña, Desde esa vez han pasado un par de meses y Levi no volvió a bajar al pueblo

Una noche tres adolescentes fueron de dia de campo cerca de la montaña y estaba por oscurecer, eran dos hombres y una chica que eran los mejores amigos desde la infancia

— Ya es hora de volver — dijo Armin todo temeroso porque sabía que no estaban lejos de los territorios del ermitaño

— Si no te preocupes que ya volveremos pronto, solo tenemos que esperar a Eren que fue hacer del baño — dijo la chica que se llamaba Mikasa

Mientras tanto el tal Eren estaba del otro lado intentando hacer del baño pero una serpiente le paso bien cerca de los pies y le tuvo miedo así que se fue a caminar lejos de donde estaban esas serpientes y llego hasta un árbol que estaba cerca del peñasco

— Me aleje un poco pero creo que aquí está bien — dijo tan tranquilo que no le costó nada de trabajo hacer sus necesidades

Eren escucho un ruido cerca de él y volteo apenas termino de orinar y se acomodó los pantalones pero no había nada cerca

— Que miedo, es hora de volver — dijo y se giró al otro lado pero se topó con una figura medio extraña encapuchada que lo saco de onda — Diablos — dijo con expresión de miedo y dio sin querer dos pasos atrás y se cayó por el peñasco mientras gritaba

— Ya se tardó — dijo Armin todo temeroso porque su mejor amigo no volvía

— Es verdad, iré a ver — dijo Mikasa y se alejó de su amigo para buscar a Eren pero aunque camino y camino no lo encontró así que volvió donde estaba el rubio temblando

— ¿No está?

— No, mejor volvamos que está oscureciendo y hablemos con un adulto — dijo toda preocupada y Armin estuvo de acuerdo

— Espero que esté bien y que no le haya pasado nada y que vuelva al pueblo

— Si ya vámonos — dijo la chica y se fue con su amigo

Los dos se fueron bien preocupados pero no querían sacar conclusiones trágicas antes de tiempo

Eren abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba acostado en el piso tapado con una especie de tapete y que cerca de él estaba una fogata, abrió bien sus ojos y se sentó pero él estaba completamente solo ahí y eso le dio miedo porque lo último que recordaba era una figura extraña y luego el cayendo por el peñasco y todo su cuerpo dolía un montón

Eren se quiso poner de pie y no pudo porque se cayó nuevamente sentado

— Si fuera tu no me movería — dijo una voz seca y gruñona que a Eren le erizo toda la piel y le calo hasta los huesos del miedo

— ¿Quién está hay? — preguntó bien asustado

De las sombras salió un hombre con una capucha puesta que al salir se la quitó y Eren vio al ermitaño de las montañas y se asustó mucho porque por la ropa vio que fue la misma cosa que lo hizo caer por el peñasco del miedo

— El enano gruñón — dijo bien asustado y temblando, Levi lo miro bien feo por decirle así

— Sera mejor que te calles o tu pierna no será la único roto porque te romperé todo el hocico — dijo súper enojado y Eren volvió a temblar de miedo

— ¿Tú me salvaste?

— Sí — dijo con tranquilidad y se acercó a la fogata también y se sentó frente al fuego — Caíste y fui por ti, estabas desmayado y con la pierna rota y te he curado

— Eres medico ¿acaso?

— No pero aprendí a curarme solo siempre que me hacía daño

— ¿No tienes papás?

El ermitaño lo miro feo pero no le respondió

— Mi madre murió pero mi padre se fue y jamás volvió — dijo Eren todo triste

— No me importa, recupérate para que puedas irte — dijo todo grosero y se puso de pie para irse, Eren lo miro feo pero ya mejor ni le dijo nada

Eren se comenzó a sentir mareado y se desmayó perdiendo completamente la consciencia hasta el dia siguiente cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaba la fogata y estaba solo otra vez pero a su lado vio unas muletas hechas a mano con dos palos y Eren supo que el ermitaño las hizo para el así que las uso

Salió de donde estaba que era una especie de cueva dentro del peñasco por el que cayó y miro hacia arriba y vio el árbol en donde estuvo orinando, la caída se veía muy alta y solo de pensarlo se sintió mareado

— Muchas gracias por mis muletas — dijo sonriendo cuando vio al ermitaño acercarse a él portando en sus manos un par de pescados muertos pero el gruñón no le dijo nada

— Prepárate esto — dijo pasándole de lado y se puso asar los pescados que había matado y Eren lo miro feo pero de nuevo mejor ni comento nada

Levi termino los pescados y dio uno a su invitado no deseado y los dos comieron sin hablar para nada

— No creo que puedas subir por ti mismo, así que nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo

— Pero tengo que volver mis amigos estarán muy preocupados

— No me importa, no te puedes mover y punto

— Pero

— Cállate y obedece — le grito bien feo y Eren mejor ya no dijo más — Ahora vuelvo

Levi se fue y lo dejo solo, Eren se puso bien triste porque extrañaba a sus amigos y porque no quería estar ahí con ese gruñón tan grosero y amargado

Eren casi llora porque estaba súper frustrado que no podía volver pero se enfocó en recuperarse para lograrlo al fin

Pasaron muchos días y Eren se quedó ahí como se lo ordeno Levi, aunque se aburría un montón porque no podía hablar con el de nada porque el ermitaño se enojaba y no quería oírle su voz

— Ya me canse, regresare aunque mi pierna este toda rota — grito una noche, desesperado

— Haz lo que quieras que yo no tengo porque cuidarte — dijo Levi todo enojado y le dio la espalda y Eren agarro las muletas y camino buscando como volver pero no encontró nada y así que mejor regreso, cuando Levi lo vio sonrió para burlarse de el

— ¿Cómo vuelvo? — pregunto enojado

— Escalando, por eso te dije que no podías volver — rio todo burlesco y a Eren se le hizo bien raro verlo reír porque siempre estaba todo amargado

— Reíste — dijo sorprendido y un poco sonrojado porque en realidad Levi era mucho más guapo de lo que parecía cuando estaba todo serio, Levi se dejó de reír y lo observo en silencio unos momentos nada más

— Ya es hora de dormir — dijo y luego se alejó a entrar a la cueva donde estaba la fogata, Eren lo vio y también entro en la cueva y se acostó del otro lado de la fogata

— Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, nunca te lo dije — dijo todo avergonzado intentando no ver fijamente el rostro del guapo ermitaño que tenía los ojos cerrados aunque no estaba dormido

— No me importa — dijo todo amargado y Eren se puso bien triste

Más días pasaron y Eren ya podía moverse por sí mismo pero usaba un palo de bastón aunque ya no necesitaba de las muletas, su hueso había sanado gracias a que era joven y a los cuidados que le dio Levi

— Creo que estoy listo para volver — dijo decidido Eren pero el ermitaño lo miro fijamente y gruñó en silencio porque se había encariñado con el

— Haz lo que quieras — contestó todo ceñudo y se fue a dormir

En la mañana temprano, Eren salió de la cueva y ahí estaba también el ermitaño recogiendo sus cosas porque sabía que ya debía volver a su casa y Eren lo miro muy serio y se acercó al muy sonriente

— Me voy, muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí

— Sí, espero llegues bien — dijo con su seriedad pero también un poco amable

Eren se despidió y comenzó a subir por la cuesta del peñasco y el ermitaño lo miro mientras se iba pero en ese momento Eren dio un paso mal y comenzó a caer y Levi al verlo se preocupó mucho pero cuando llego ya se había caído

— Creo que estoy muy tonto para esto — dijo riéndose Eren aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo

— Inútil — dijo todo gruñón y le dio la espalda y se agachó — Súbete — ordeno enojado

— Pero

— Que te subas — grito enojado y Eren no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso y se acercó a el por la espalda y se le subió

La espalda de Levi era bien calientita y a Eren se le estremeció todo, estaba todo contento porque Levi cargo con él en la espalda para ayudarlo y subió ágilmente. Eren se abrazó a su espalda y Levi se sonrojo todo pero aparento que no le importaba nada hasta que llegaron a la cumbre del peñasco y Eren se bajo

— Me siento un poco mal, creo que no me iré hoy — dijo bien convencido y Levi no se opuso y esta vez se lo llevo a su casa

Eren vio la casa del ermitaño y se sorprendió que era más acogedora de lo que pensó pero solo tenía una habitación

Se hizo de noche y llego la hora de dormir y Eren miro con sorpresa la cama porque Levi le estaba quitando las sábanas

— Yo dormiré en el suelo

— No puedo permitirlo, esta es tu casa

— ¿Pretendes que durmamos juntos?

— Pues si ¿Qué no? No es como si fuéramos hacer algo — dijo y la idea le vino a la mente y se sonrojo, Levi también se sonrojo pero se volteo a otro lado

— Como quieras

Los dos se acostaron en la cama y Levi apago la luz de su lamparita de noche junto a la cama, los dos miraron al techo estaban como muy tensos y el corazón de Eren saltaba todo nervioso, la cama tenía toda el calor del cuerpo de Levi y el tubo deseos de besarlo

— Ya no nos hagamos tontos — dijo enojado Levi pero Eren no entendió que decía

— ¿De qué hablas?

Levi no le contesto a Eren, solo se movió a su lado y se montó sobre el sorprendiéndolo un montón porque estaba todo sonrojado sintiendo al ermitaño sobre el

— ¿Qué haces?

Eren se quiso mover pero Levi le apretó con fuerza las muñecas inmovilizándole las manos y se miraron a los ojos como si estuvieran discutiendo, pero Eren sintió deseos que Levi lo besara

— Hazlo — dijo Eren todo nervioso y Levi mostro una pequeña sonrisa, se agacho y busco los labios de Eren y él se los dio y se besaron como si se hubieran necesitado mucho durante mucho tiempo

Levi soltó los labios de Eren pero le siguió besando el cuello, haciendo que gimiera y cerrara los ojos sintiendo el calor de sus labios y comenzaba a sentirse apretado de abajo, ese ermitaño era muy bueno besándolo como para nunca estar con nadie

— No me detendré — dijo Levi decidido

— No te lo estoy pidiendo — dijo Eren con una gran sonrisa

Levi le siguió besando hacia abajo hasta desabrocharle los pantalones, le agarro el pene erecto y se lo comenzó a lamer y a besar

— Levi — dijo con un suspiro y se llevó la mano a la frente cuando Levi se lo metió todo a la boca y se lo comenzó a chupar succionando fuerte — Me vengo — grito con su gemido y todo su semen broto dentro de la boca de Levi que lo trago todo

— Que adorable — pensó Levi aunque se sintió un pervertido por la diferencia de edades pero tampoco le importo porque deseaba mucho a Eren y estaba contento de que Eren lo deseara también a el

Levi le quito a Eren la ropa lentamente para deleitarse con su joven cuerpo y no perdió la oportunidad de besarle hasta el último rincón y hacerlo suspirar y gemir de placer y torturarle lamiendo sus pezones lentamente hasta que lo volvió a ponerse excitado, el pene de Eren se levantó de nuevo, Levi se quitó su ropa también le abrió las piernas, le agarro por los muslos y metió su pene en el

Eren grito de dolor pero Levi espero a que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro, Eren dijo que si con su cabeza y todo su rostro estaba sonrojado

— Muévete — dijo Eren todo nervioso y Levi le obedeció y comenzó a penetrarlo con ritmo y luego le sujeto el pene y lo comenzó a masturbar, Eren gemía todo excitado sintiéndolo dentro y tocándolo de sus partes

Eren estaba todo loco de placer gimiendo el nombre de Levi y a él le pareció súper adorable verlo así, se agacho a él y se besaron sin dejar de moverse

— Eren te amo — dijo Levi cuando su semen salió a borbotones y lo lleno todo, al mismo tiempo Eren se corrió y su cuerpo se mojó con su semen

Levi cayó sobre él y los dos respiraban muy agitados y cansados

— ¿Es verdad? ¿me amas? — pregunto Eren todo emocionado y Levi no supo que decir porque estaba muy avergonzado de haberlo dicho

— Sí, es verdad — dijo todo avergonzado pero Eren estaba bien contento y se abrazó a él fuertemente

— Yo también te amo y en realidad no quería irme, quiero quedarme contigo para siempre

— Entonces no te vayas — dijo Levi y le agarro la mano y luego se besaron

Afuera de la casa del ermitaño se oyeron un montón de voces, Levi y Eren se miraron a los ojos porque no sabían que era eso y entonces se pusieron sus ropas y salieron. Afuera había un montón de aldeanos con palos, piedras y antorchas

— Ahí está, él lo tiene — grito un aldeano muy enojado

— Es su prisionero, matemos al ermitaño — dijo otro muy enojado también

— Esperen — grito todo asustado Eren y se puso delante de Levi con sus brazos extendidos a los lados — Estuve aquí por mi propia voluntad

— Pero estabas desaparecido — dijo Mikasa que estaba hasta atrás y se acercó junto con Armin que temblaba del miedo

— No es verdad, tuve un accidente, caí por el peñasco y el me rescato

— ¿Es verdad? — pregunto uno de los aldeanos que era un viejito sabio

— Lo juro — dijo Eren pero Levi no hablo para defenderse — Y me quedare aquí con el

— ¿Pero qué dices? — preguntó molesta Mikasa pero también preocupada

— En este tiempo juntos nos hemos enamorado

Todos los aldeanos se sorprendieron muchísimo, pero más Mikasa que amaba a Eren y estaba muy desilusionada que él no la amara a ella

— Eso no puede ser, está muy grande para ti — dijo enojada Mikasa y su amigo Armin la apoyo en lo que estaba diciendo

— Tal vez, pero el vínculo que tenemos ahora es más fuerte — dijo Eren bien contento

— ¿Qué tratas de decir?

— Que ya hicimos el amor, ahora soy suyo — dijo con emoción pero Mikasa casi se desmaya pero Armin se puso a su lado y los aldeanos estaban todos enojados

— Es un pedófilo, un sátiro — dijeron un montón de aldeanos y otra vez alzaron sus antorchas para atacarlo pero Eren lo defendió otra vez

— Basta, no hicimos nada que no quise — dijo todo enojado — Y ya váyanse que no volveré a la aldea, agradezco que se preocuparan por mí pero no me hacen falta que aquí soy feliz

— Pero Eren

— Basta Mikasa ya vete, yo jamás te voy amar, mejor date cuenta de lo mucho que Armin está enamorado de ti que yo no te hare caso nunca — dijo mirando a Armin e invitándolo a que se lo confesara pero Mikasa estaba muy sorprendida

— ¿Es eso cierto?

— Si Mikasa, siempre te he amado — dijo Armin todo nervioso pero sonriendo — Dame una oportunidad

— Lo pensare — dijo Mikasa y se cruzó de brazos toda malhumorada

— Ya todo está resuelto y ahora váyanse, nos estorban — dijo Eren todo enojado y los aldeanos ya no dijeron nada y mejor se regresaron al pueblo todos tristes porque ese dia querían linchar al ermitaño pero como todos querían mucho a Eren ya mejor no hicieron nada

— Si así lo haz decidido espero seas feliz, vámonos Armin

— Adiós — Eren se despidió moviendo con energía las manos — Suerte — dijo a Armin y su amigo sonrió emocionado porque gracia a el tal vez Mikasa le daría una oportunidad

De nuevo solos Eren y el ermitaño

— Gracias, ahora tú me salvaste — dijo Levi todo feliz y era la primera vez que estaba tan feliz en toda su vida, Eren se volteo a él y lo abrazo

— Ahora viviremos juntos y solos alejados de este mundo, te amo mi ermitaño enano gruñón

— Y yo también te amo inútil bueno para nada

— No soy tan inútil — dijo todo enojado

— Demuéstramelo — dijo para retarlo y Eren sonrió pícaro

— Vamos a la cama y sigamos, te mostrare todo lo que puedo hacer

Levi se dejó convencer y beso a Eren y el beso a su enano, ahora vivirían felices para siempre porque el ermitaño ya no sería ermitaño y el inútil ya no sería inútil

 **FIN**

 **Les gusto mi fic? Díganme sus comentarios por favor. Gracias por todo amiguis**


End file.
